Broken Horses
by Raniel42
Summary: Written for the December Teitho challenge: Giving Gifts, Receiving Gifts. Two children learn that not all gifts are physical items.


**Written for the December Teitho challenge: Giving Gifts, Receiving Gifts. Two children learn that not all gifts are physical items. **

**Disclaimer: All Lord of the Rings characters, places, and things all belong to the estate of JRR Tolkien. Only the characters and places I created are mine. I would like to thank Mr Tolkien for creating this world for me to play in. It would be nice if I made money from this, but perhaps I can just win the lottery instead.**

**This is my first published Fanfic. I have no one to beta (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Reviews are welcomed. **

**~~*~~*~~*~~**

The Ranger could just see the clearing with the small homestead ahead of him. He saw what he'd come for. She was outside, her reddish blonde hair gleaming in the cold sunshine. He watched as she struggled to get water from the well on her own. He smiled at the determined set of her chin as the bucket came up. Her tongue poking put the side of her mouth. He stood just inside the trees to watch her. He had to shush Belan, his horse, as the beast was eager for food and a warm barn. She was having a difficult time with the weight of the water filled bucket. Her brow furrowed as she finally brought the container to the edge of the well. She got the bucket down and filled the bucket at her feet, spilling only some of it on the ground. She smiled, obviously pleased with herself as she bent down to pick up the bucket. He chose that moment to step into the clearing.

"Ada! Ada!" the child squealed leaving the bucket behind, "You came! I knew you would!" The Ranger stopped as the little girl ran at him. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I came," he said, "I could not miss the Yule with you."

"Nana said you were busy and might not come," she replied, "but I knew you'd be here."

"How is my favorite princess?" he asked.

"I missed you," she said, "You've been gone a long time."

"Could not be helped, tithen pen," he said, "You keep growing, I see." She hugged his neck before he set her down. She raced back toward the little cottage.

"Nana! Ada's here!" she yelled as she ran. A tall, attractive woman with fiery red hair stepped out the door.

"Go fetch your uncle, sweets," the woman said, "He's out back chopping wood for us."

"Yes nana," she said, "I told you ada would be here!"

The woman shook her head at the Ranger. "I told you not to come, Strider," she said, "You have more important things to be doing."

He smiled. "What kind of foster father would I be if I couldn't spend the Yule with her?"

"You spoil her," the woman chided him, "You all do."

"My dear Stacia, it's a rough job, but someone must do it," he grinned, "You know she would be far more spoiled if her adar was still here."

"You are probably right," she answered with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Besides others sent me with gifts for her," he said, "My brothers would skin me if I didn't deliver them."

"I'm not sure I want to know what they sent."

Strider chuckled, "She adores them."

Stacia snorted softly, "They act her age more than their own. Get your horse settled. I'll get a bath for you and tend your clothes."

"You don't have to wash my clothes," he said, "A few hearty meals are enough."

"Don't cross me," she scolded wagging a finger at him, "You've done so much for her, for us, I can wash your laundry when you're here." He placed his hand over his heart and bowed at Stacia before she went back inside.

* * *

Later in the evening, after they had eaten, Rowa sat on Strider's lap while the adults talked. "Ada," she said quietly, "I've been practicing with my bow and my sword. Uncle Steg said I'm really good with my sword now."

He grinned at her, "You still have a long way to go to be a Ranger tithen-pen."

"Why do I have to wait until I grow up?"

"You'll be grown up sooner than you think," the child's aunt smiled at her.

The little girl's gaze kept wandering to the small pile of presents in the corner of the room. "Not until tomorrow, Rowa," her mother said.

"Ranger's must be patient, penneth," her uncle smiled.

Rowa frowned slightly. She was eager to give her ada the present she'd made him, but also very curious to know what her uncles had given her.

"How are your lessons coming?" Strider asked her drawing her attention away from the presents.

"Good?" she said glancing at her mother.

"She's doing very well, especially with reading."

"Tengwar?"

"I can write a lot too," Rowa answered.

"And your Rohirric?"

"It's alright," she said, "I like Sindarin better."

"Well, bug," her aunt said, "if you want to be a Ranger you have to know how to speak a lot of languages."

"I know," Rowa replied, "Some are harder than others."

"Indeed they are," Steg said, "You are very smart though. We are not worried so long as you listen to your nana."

The child yawned. "I think it is time for bed," Stacia said.

"I'm not tired, honest."

"You need your rest, princess," Strider said.

Reluctantly she got down from his lap and followed her nana. Once she was ready for bed, she returned to give hugs and kisses goodnight. "Oltho vae, tithen pen," Strider said hugging her. "Gen melon, ada," she answered kissing him on the cheek.

Her mother returned after tucking the little girl in for the night.

"Is she doing well with her studies?"

"Yes, very," the girl's mother confirmed, "She has her father's head for, well, everything."

"He would be proud of her," Steg confirmed, "She is going to be amazing with her sword."

"She only wants to be a Ranger," her mother sighed, "She can barely sew or cook. When I was her age I made dinner and mended my own clothes. I won't even discuss her embroidery."

"She will not be like other girls," Strider said softly.

"Elrond still won't tell you his vision of her?" Steg asked.

Strider shook his head. He hated lying to them all. Knowing that his sweet little girl would eventually be a broken shell of her current self hurt him more than anything. He could not bring himself to tell her mother that. "His visions are not set in stone," he answered instead, "Whatever he saw for her might not come to pass."

"It must be bad or at least unpleasant if Elrond won't tell you," Steg said.

"Please can we stop speaking of it," her aunt said, "She needs to learn her bow better. She isn't coming by it as naturally we thought she would."

"Not all elves use bows, Hithel," Strider said.

"Well, yes," Hithel admitted, "Those of Imladris prefer swords. Thandir was a Mirkwood elf. They are famed for their skill with bows. A skill she didn't seem to inherit."

Stacia sighed, "She got her father's ears, his eyes, his head for languages..."

"Your temper," Strider said.

"And stubbornness," Hithel added

"And willfulness," Steg chimed in.

"Alright you three," Stacia snapped, "She is the product of both of us."

"He would be proud of her," Hithel said softly.

"As am I," Stacia said quietly.

* * *

Rowa woke the next morning to a commotion in the main room of the cottage. Opening her door she peered out and then squealed with delight. She ran into the arms of one of her three cousins that must have shown up just this morning. All three of them being dark haired and grey eyed, like most of the rest of the Dunedain.

"Why are you here?" she asked Galbraith excitedly as she hugged his neck.

"We don't want to spend any time with our favorite cousin?" the tallest, Torchirion asked, "We need a reason to visit you now?" The child giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"We brought you a surprise," Orthonn said.

"What?"

"Look outside," Galbraith smiled. After being set down she ran to the window and pulled the heavy curtain aside. Large, white, fluffy flakes were falling. There was quite a bit on the ground already.

"You made it snow?" she asked incredulously.

"We are Dunedain," Galbraith said, "We are almost as powerful as elves, penneth."

"We are?" she asked.

"Of course we are," he grinned, "You are more powerful, for you are both."

"How many times have we told you three not to put such ideas in her head?" her uncle sighed at the trio.

"Apologies, Steg," Galbraith smiled, but he winked at Rowa.

"Nana may I go play in the snow?"

"You can after we get you dressed, your chores get done and you eat something," her mother answered.

"Yay!"

"Come with me, bug," Hithel said, "I'll help you get ready."

The child eagerly followed her aunt. Once Rowa was properly attired, her mother made her eat something. Rowa was very anxious to get outside. Torchirion, Galbraith and Orthonn helped Rowa with her chores. Since all of them were in their late teens, it made Rowa's work go much, much faster. They cleaned the horse stalls while Rowa only had to get them fresh food. Rowa fed the chickens while her cousins watered the rest of the animals. Torchirion helped Rowa bring more wood into the house.

"May I play now, nana?" Rowa asked eagerly.

Stacia looked at her, "all of your work is done?" Rowa nodded. "You may play then."

Rowa raced back outside with Torchirion not far behind her. Her cousins, uncle, ada and even her aunt came outside to play with her. Her cousins took turns pulling Rowa on a small sleigh. They built a snowman. Made snow figures on the ground by lying down and waving their arms and legs. Then her cousins started a snowball fight. Rowa hid behind her uncle, because he was such large man, as she threw her own snowballs. They laughed. Rowa was enjoying herself tremendously until some new visitors arrived. For a moment Rowa was happy to see Elric, then another horse appeared behind him, Elric's son Pendan. Rowa wanted to cry. Pendan was horrible. He was mean to her and ruined everything all the time. She almost always got in trouble when he was around because he wasn't nice to her and she retaliated.

Strider noticed the instant change in Rowa's demeanor when she saw Pendan. She stopped laughing and glared at him. The look Strider gave Steg spoke volumes, the big man nodded and picked Rowa up hoping to distract her from her nemesis. Strider shook his head. Almost since Rowa could walk, she and Pendan had been rivals. Pendan was five years older and teased the little girl or picked on her. Rowa continually tried to outdo Pendan. Now she was starting to be able to once in a while. When she was younger her frustration frequently boiled over and they would fight physically. Steg was talking to her quietly. Strider went to join the others aiding Elric and Pendan settle their mounts in the barn with the rest.

"Who's horse is this?" Pendan asked indicating an unfamiliar grey mare.

"It's Rowa's," Strider answered.

"She's only seven! How come she gets a horse?" Pendan demanded.

"Because," Elric began sternly, "When she travels it is often too far for a pony. It is the same reason you have a horse of your own."

"But."

"No 'buts' ion nin," Elric said, "You and I are not in charge of Rowa's upbringing."

Pendan sighed, "Yes ada."

Steg was already back inside with Rowa when the others entered. Rowa was trying to help her aunt and nana with the cooking. They set her fairly mundane tasks, enough to keep her busy. The men sat and talked as the women worked. Galbraith helped Rowa set the table for their meal. Steg had the fire burning in the hearth. Orthonn opened the wine Strider had brought and filled the glasses. Pendan and Rowa had their wine watered down. Once everything was on the table they all sat for the meal. Rowa sat between Strider and Galbraith, rather happily.

Strider stood gracefully and raised his glass in a toast. "To our friends near and far. To family. To the love that binds us together. May it not falter as the new year begins," he raised his glass before taking a drink. The other followed suit as Strider sat. Food was being passed now and plates were being filled.

"So," Torchirion began, "why didn't Cawenna join you for this trip, Elric?"

"Several of the villagers are sick with a high fever," Elric said, "Can't keep a healer from her work."

"They are lucky to have her," Torchirion said.

"We all are," Strider agreed.

Pendan frowned. He wished his naneth had come. Or at least he had stayed home to help her. He hated the way she worked herself to exhaustion to take care of the villagers.

"Ion, eat your food," Elric said quietly, "Hithel and Stacia worked very hard."

"Yes, ada," Pendan said. He had been lost in his thoughts not eating. Rowa was giggling at something Galbraith said. Her ears were visible since her hair was tucked behind them. It seemed they became more pointed as she grew older. Pendan sighed and began eating.

"How long did it take for Erestor's hair to lose its stripe?" Orthonn asked.

Rowa glanced sheepishly up at Strider before answering. "Only a few days," she said, "Haru was upset, but he said he wasn't mad at me just my uncles."

"Haru?" Orthonn questioned, "Is that what you call Lord Elrond now, tithen pen?"

"He-he told me to call him that," Rowa stammered.

"Really?" Orthonn smiled, "Showing some softheartedness in his old age?"

"You know him better than that, Orthonn," Strider said.

"I do, but I just can't believe he allows Rowa to call him grandfather," he said shrugging.

"Yet you show no surprise that the Gwenyn allow her to call them her uncles," Galbraith smirked.

"Those two," Orthonn chuckled, "I think I have reached the point they can no longer surprise me."

Steg's deep laugh rumbled through the room, "I wouldn't offer them that challenge. If I were you." The others rang with laughter at Steg's comment. Rowa had finished what was on her plate. Her nana and Aunt Hithel were very good cooks. Now Rowa had to wait until they could open presents. Uncle Steg told her just yesterday that Rangers had to be patient. She helped her cousins clear the table and start the dishes. Then she sat down next to Strider again. Rowa sat very still and waited. And waited. And waited. The sun was beginning to go down outside. Torchirion got up to stoke the fire until it blazed again. Rowa began fidgeting. She couldn't help herself. It was hard to sit still forever.

"You're fidgeting, princess," Strider said in a soft voice.

"I was trying not to," she said.

"We finished our meal quite some time ago," he commented. Rowa shrugged. Strider chuckled, "princess your face is priceless. Are you thinking it's about time we opened some presents?"

"Yes please, ada," she said in a rush. Smiling he got up and brought the entire pile back to the table. It was a small pile everyone had at least one present, although Rowa had a couple more thanks to Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. Rowa asked Strider to give Stacia a present first.

"Give her that one, ada," she pointed to a lump wrapped in brown cloth. Strider obeyed and handed Stacia the ill wrapped gift.

"It's from me, nana," Rowa said.

"Did you wrap it yourself, sweets?"

"Aunt Hithel had to help me a little," she admitted. Stacia untied the ribbon holding the fabric around the present. Stacia pulled out a scarf of dark green. It was quite misshapen. There were leaves, perhaps, embroidered in yellow thread at both ends.

"I made it myself," Rowa said, "Do you like it?"

Hithel winked at Stacia. "Oh sweets, it is lovely," Stacia said, "I will wear it when I go outside in the cold." Rowa beamed.

"Here princess," Strider said handing her a package. Rowa took it eagerly. When she untied the gold ribbon from the dark red fabric there were several quills, bottles of ink and a stack of parchment. There was a note on top.

_Penneth,_

_Your ada tells me your lessons are coming along very well. I cannot help you study every day as I would like to. Instead you may write me letters to practice. You may write to your uncles as well. I'm sure they would be delighted if you did. Your ada will bring your first letter with him. I will always write back to you, no matter how busy I am. Do not neglect your sword and bow lessons, but reading and writing are just as important for a Ranger. I hope you like your gifts. We all miss you very much. I think even Erestor misses you._

_Gen Melon,_

_Haru_

"Haru wants me to write letters to him?" she asked.

"He does," Strider answered, "It would be very good practice for you."

"Can I start now?" she asked.

"Why don't you wait until morning," Strider suggested ruffling her hair.

Others opened their gifts. Stacia opened two new dresses from Steg and Hithel. Strider, Elric, Steg, Orthonn, Torchirion and Galbraith all received new packs and blankets. Pendan opened a new pack as well. It was his own, not his ada's hand-me-down.

Rowa sat quietly until she opened her present from Elladan. A new, larger bow and a beautiful handmade quiver full of arrows. Rowa gasped and then squealed with delight.

"I told them how fast you were growing," Strider said smiling, "You could write your Uncle Elladan a thank you note with the parchment haru sent."

"Oh I will," Rowa gushed, "I will!"

"Don't forget Elrohir's gift," Galbraith smiled.

"This isn't from both of them?" Rowa asked indicating the bow and quiver.

Grinning Galbraith set another present in front of Rowa. She eagerly removed the cloth covering it. She gasped again. A new wooden practice sword and handmade scabbard with belt were inside.

Pendan looked at her presents with a little jealousy. He never got such things. Then again he had yet to meet Lord Elrond and his sons. Rowa had seen them twice. She called Lord Elrond, grandfather and his sons, uncle. Pendan didn't understand why Rowa was so special, sometimes.

The gifts opened, more wine had been poured and the adults began to talk and relax.

"Wait," Rowa said suddenly, "I still have to give you my present ada." Rowa jumped up and raced to her room.

Pendan had followed her hoping to see what it was. Once Rowa had retrieved it from her bureau drawer, Pendan snatched it from her.

"What is it?" he asked holding the gift so Rowa could not reach it.

"Give it back!" Rowa yelled, "It's not for you! It's for ada!"

"Tell me what it is and I might give it back," Pendan said. He smiled as Rowa struggled to get the present back from him.

"Pendan!" Elric snapped stepping into the doorway.

"Fine," Pendan said and tossed it over his shoulder as he left the room.

Rowa watched in horror as it headed for the ground. She tried to catch it, but missed. The blue cloth tied with a white ribbon hit the ground with a crack. Whatever was inside had broken. Rowa stared open mouthed at it for several moments.

Then she launched herself at Pendan, punching and kicking him knocking him over. "I HATE you!" she screamed, "I hate you more than anyone else! You ruin everything! I hope you die!"

Strider pulled Rowa off of Pendan. Elric hauled Pendan to his feet by his collar. Rowa had tears streaming down her face. She was still shaking with anger.

"What is wrong with you?" Elric demanded of Pendan.

"He's mean!" Rowa yelled, "He's the meanest person in the whole world!"

Rowa ran outside before anyone could stop her. She was crying. Both Torchirion and Galbraith went to follow her, but Strider stopped them. Steg had rescued the present from the floor. Strider opened the small bundle. It was a wood carving, most certainly broken.

"It's your horse," Steg offered, "She carved it herself, I helped her. It took her weeks. I think this was her third or fourth try."

"Stacia, where is Rowa?" Strider asked. "Most likely in the barn with Nendal," Stacia answered.

"Nendal?" Elric echoed.

"Her horse," Stacia said.

Strider fixed a stern gaze on Pendan. "You will go to her," Strider said, "You will apologize and you will convince her to come back inside. You will not force her. Do you understand?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Pendan protested.

"Because," Strider said in a low tone, "It is your fault she is out there. Are you arguing with your chieftain over an order?"

"No sir," Pendan said meekly. They all watched as Pendan picked up his cloak and put it on before grabbing a lantern to take outside.

Pendan grumbled at the cold as he trudged toward the barn. Of course he had to go get the brat. He was sick of her getting everything. Everyone treated her special because her father was dead. How did that make her special? He knew plenty who'd lost their fathers or their mothers. Pendan snorted irritably. Rowa was a brat. Probably would always be a brat too. He opened the barn door, relieved when it moved silently. He slipped inside and hung the lantern on a peg by the door. He heard sniffling. It must be Rowa. He couldn't believe she was still crying. Over a stupid wooden carving, no less. He moved closer to her. Rowa was sitting on a hay bale with a saddle blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She had lit another lantern that was hanging on a peg near the stalls. She was not just crying, she was talking. Pendan hid in the shadows wondering what Rowa was doing and wondered who she could be talking to.

"He's so mean, Nennie," Rowa sniffed, "He hates me so much and I don't even know why. He's always hated me." Rowa sniffed again.

Pendan watched as the mare nuzzled Rowa's cheek with her large, black nose. "I know you like me," Rowa said scratching the mare's nose.

"I don't know what I did to make him hate me," Rowa said, "He's not mean to my cousins. Or nana. Or Aunt Hithel. I used to like him, I think. Once a long time ago. Before he started hitting me and hurting me and just being mean."

Rowa wiped some tears from her face. "He broke the present I made for ada, Nennie," she said, "You know the one I worked so hard on for so long. I used you to model it from, remember?" Rowa pulled the blanket around her a little tighter.

"I wish I could stay out here with you tonight," Rowa said, "You would keep me warm. Right, Nennie?" Rowa sniffed again and sighed. "Nana won't let me stay out here now. She'll say it's too cold. Besides my cousins are here. Did you meet their horses. Nen?" Rowa asked. She waved her hand toward Rohal and Galroch.

"That is Galroch," Rowa indicated the big brown, "He's Galbraith's horse. Next to him is Rohal. He's Torchirion's horse. Orthonn got a new horse and I don't know her name yet."

Rowa got up and check to see the horses had water before resuming her spot on the hay bale. "Nennie, why does he hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Pendan said.

Rowa jumped to her feet. "Go away," she snapped.

"I can't go away," he grumbled, "You have to come inside first."

"I'm not doing anything you tell me to, present breaker!"

"I'm sorry I broke your present to Strider," he sighed, "Now will you come back in, it's cold out here."

"Leave me alone," Rowa said, "Just go back inside. I'm going to sleep with Nennie."

"You can't stay out here," Pendan said, "Strider said you have to come back inside."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Would you just come on."

"You can't make me." Pendan took a step toward her.

Nendal pawed at the floor anxiously. Rowa backed up. "Come any closer and I'll scream," she warned.

"Rowa, stop being such a baby, just come inside."

"I'm not a baby! I'm seven now," she said huffily.

"You're acting like a baby," he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that," Rowa sneered.

"Rowa just come inside."

"Why, did you want to break my presents too?"

"I'm not going to break your presents," he said through gritted teeth.

Rowa sat back down on the bale and refused to look at him now. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you're mean and you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"You act like you do."

Pendan was getting angry. The little brat just sat there, ignoring him.

"You always hurt me," she sniffed, "Or break things or make me feel bad. You must hate me."

Pendan rolled his eyes, she was insufferable. "I don't hate you," he repeated.

"Then why do you do that stuff to me all the time?" Rowa had fixed her bright green eyes on him. For someone so young, Pendan had never seen such an intense stare. He shuffled his feet trying not to feel so uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"I don't know why I do it, alright?" he snapped, "It's not like you don't fight back."

"Nobody else treats me like that."

"Maybe you need someone to make you realize you're not as great as everyone else thinks you are," he grumbled.

"Nobody thinks that!" she exclaimed.

Pendan rolled his eyes again. "Please, all the Rangers treat you like you're someone special and you're not," he said, "Even the elves do. You're just a brat to me."

"I'm not a brat!"

"You always get your way," Pendan yelled, "Our chieftain treats you like a princess!"

"I do not always get my way!"

"You played a prank on Lord Erestor and didn't even get in trouble!"

"I did too!" she retorted, "Just not as much as my uncles did!"

"See you don't even get punished when you do something wrong!"

"I had to clean all the practice swords in Imladris!" Rowa screeched.

"You did not," Pendan said.

"I did too! It was Glorfindel's idea!"

"Lord Glorfindel set your punishment?" Pendan asked bewildered, "The Balrog slayer?"

Rowa sniffed, "yes, he supervised me so I wouldn't hurt myself. It took me two days."

"Two days?"

Rowa nodded.

Pendan sat next to Rowa on the bale. "I don't hate you," he said, "I don't know why I do those things to you. Our cousins pick on me and you're the only one I can pick on."

"That doesn't mean you have to," she sniffed, "They pick on me too."

Pendan shook his head, "it's different when they pick on you."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is," he replied, "Maybe they don't mean to hurt me, but they do."

"Why don't you tell them then?"

Pendan looked mortified, "I can't do that! They'd never let me hear the end of it."

"They stop when I tell them," she offered.

Pendan sighed, "it's different for you. You're a girl of course they're nicer to you."

"I could tell them."

"No!" Pendan said sharply, "That would be even worse than me telling them."

"Oh."

There was a long pause as neither child said a word.

"You really don't hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you," he admitted, "I guess I'm just jealous sometimes."

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Rowa was surprised that anyone, especially Pendan would be jealous of her.

"Didn't you see what Lord Elrond and his sons sent you?" he said, "Or the fact you have a horse and I had to wait until I was ten to get Billen."

"But you get to do everything!" Rowa said, "They always tell me I'm not old enough yet. Pendan's old enough. I never am."

Pendan looked at Rowa in surprise. Is that how it seemed to her?

"They don't think I'll really be a Ranger," she said quietly, "I heard Eldorian talking to your ada. They think I'll just be a healer, but I want to be a Ranger and go on patrols and help kill orcs. It's all I want to be when I grow up. At least they believe you'll be a Ranger."

Pendan knew there were not many females among the Rangers, but there were some. "Maybe it's just Eldorian who thinks that," Pendan offered.

Rowa shook her head, "your ada said they are humoring me until I grow out of being a tomboy. I'm not sure what that means, but I don't think it's nice."

"It means they think you'll stop wanting to be a Ranger when you get older and want to be more like my nana, your nana or Hithel."

"All I want to be is a Ranger," Rowa whispered. Absently she reached up and scratched Nendal's nose again. The mare had been staring at Rowa since Pendan sat next to her. When Pendan looked back at Rowa, he saw she was crying again. It was pretty mean of the adults to think that Rowa wasn't serious about being a Ranger. It was all she'd ever talked about. Reluctantly Pendan had to admit she was getting good with a 'blade' even if it was a wood practice sword.

"I could help you train," Pendan said quietly, "Maybe if I did they would think you are serious." Rowa whipped her head to stare at him wide eyed.

"You, you would do that for me?"

"I would," he said.

Rowa threw her arms around Pendan's waist, "oh thank you."

Pendan sat frozen for a moment unsure of how to respond to Rowa's enthusiasm. Finally he put his arms around her shoulders and returned her hug.

"Can we go inside now?" Pendan asked, "It's cold out here."

"Alright," Rowa said. She kissed Nendal on the nose, placing the blanket over the mare's back and walked to join Pendan.

"Here," he said putting his cloak around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Pendan," Rowa said smiling up at him.

The two children left the barn and headed back for the house, bringing the lanterns with them. Had they noticed, they would have seen the additional footprints of several adults leading back to the cottage. They'd heard every word the children exchanged.

Translations:

Ada: papa/daddy

Nana: mama/mommy

Adar: father

Tithen-pen: little one

Penneth: young one

Oltho vae: sweet dreams

Gen Melon: I love you

Tengwar: written form of Sindarin

Ion nin: my son

Haru: Quenya word for grandfather

Gwenyn: twins

Naneth: mother

Ion: son

Nendal: Waterfoot


End file.
